


易夢者（CP：磁石）

by kaoki1103



Series: 磁石 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoki1103/pseuds/kaoki1103
Summary: ＊與納鷗交換大綱的同名文章：https://nao961103.pixnet.net/blog/post/460003761＊有一點點的翔潤
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: 磁石 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732792





	易夢者（CP：磁石）

「吶⋯⋯你在哭什麼？」

他看見一個少年在病房內爲剛急救結束的孩子撕心裂肺嚎哭著、他看見他的淚水浸濕了病床，然後哭啞了細嗓。

而眼前僅剩微弱生命跡象的孩子卻終究只能依靠無數的插管維持平穩的睡眠狀態，一分一秒的苟延殘喘。

「吶⋯⋯」，二宮再喊了一聲。

「嗚⋯⋯你是誰⋯⋯？」，那個少年終於抬起頭來。  
「你為什麼在哭？」  
「那還用說⋯⋯松潤已經快要死了⋯⋯嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯⋯我該怎麼辦⋯⋯？」，少年哭花了整個面容，濕漉漉的眼淚搭配皺成一團的面貌都讓二宮不禁在內心噗哧一笑，隨後伸出了一隻手。

「我可以救你的朋友。」

「真⋯⋯真的嗎？」，少年這下停止了哭泣，多了幾分疑惑的看向二宮，「你真的能夠把松潤救回來嗎？」，少年閃耀著淚光的眼神湊向前，雙手迅速握緊二宮伸出的那隻手，用力到被捏得有些吃痛。

「我可以做到，但是⋯⋯」，二宮笑了笑將另一隻空著的手覆蓋住少年小巧的手背。

「天下沒有白吃的午餐喔。」

肩膀突然有個外力壓了過來，彷彿隔岸觀火的景象漸行漸遠，逐漸意識從朦朧之中清醒過來，雙腳麻痺的起不了身，才發現自己趴在課堂上的桌子已經不知道有多久了。  
「喂，翔くん你居然在上課的時候睡著，未免也太稀奇了吧？」  
「松潤⋯⋯抱歉，昨天熬夜趕了點進度⋯⋯」，櫻井頭昏腦脹的搔了搔頭，對著松本傻笑了起來。  
松本無奈的嘆口氣，拾起在身旁的書包準備離去，「下禮拜就是期末考，別把自己給累壞了。」  
松本隨意丟下一句關心，便點了頭向櫻井道別，櫻井則慌張的揮了揮手眼睜睜的看著對方離開教室，才發現早就已經傍晚五點半過後。

櫻井知道松本的行程是很緊湊的，放學後總是有社團的事情要處理，修課的課程也都排的很滿，想必作業量絕對不輕鬆。能夠下課鐘響後陪昏睡的自己超過二十分鐘也真的是逼不得已才決定叫醒櫻井熟睡的模樣。  
其實他肯定原本是想等自己自然醒吧？

櫻井拾起快要沒電的手機傳了道歉的訊息給松本後，迅速收拾背包便離開早已空無一人的教室。

夕陽西下過後天色幾乎染上了靛紫色，少數肉眼看得到的星星也在黑漆漆的夜幕中點綴了不少，沿路走在回家路途時不時回想起今天所做的夢。

二宮上次來見他大概是幾個禮拜前的事了。而六歲從他身上買下願望之後，也時隔了十二年之久。二宮從他第一次見面到現在，外貌都沒有任何變化，每次見面都是一如往常的輪廓、一如往常的身高，長久以來唯一飄忽不定的變數只有他神出鬼沒的出現次數。  
櫻井瞥向左手手腕內側櫻花花瓣似的契約印記，再度讓第一次與二宮和也相遇的那剎那變得歷歷在目。

『天下沒有白吃的午餐喔。相對的，以性命換取靈魂作為等價交換，在那位叫松潤的少年一命嗚呼之前，我將會讓他恢復健康，而你的靈魂將會成為交易的籌碼。』

二宮說完卻一瞬間放軟了神情，將身子壓低注視著還是少年的櫻井，那漂亮的褐色瞳帶著水光閃爍的過於耀眼，那深處隱藏的憐憫顯得特別難受⋯⋯到底為什麼會難受呢？

『但是你才六歲，現在就奪取靈魂有點太殘酷了，我想等你二十歲之前再來回收你的靈魂，你願意接受這個交易嗎？』

櫻井停下了回家的腳步，回頭看了身後發現沒什麼人的蹤影。

不知道為什麼，突然想見見他。

剛升上大學一年之後，櫻井不意外在學校裡是最出名的優等生，時不時也會有幾位跟他沒什麼交流過的女孩子在某個角落談論起他，甚至做出行動有了好感的表態⋯⋯  
然而十九歲的櫻井翔保持聯絡的朋友依舊只有松本潤，而朋友圈也是擴大而不深交，漸漸少了人與人之間多餘的情感交流，回家路上終最終還是一個人的背影走在大街上。

那天剛入冬沒多久風吹的有些寒冷，櫻井圍起暖和的圍巾將作業整理好放在自己已經快用壞的老舊背包，準備離開教室。

但他才踏出教室一步，竟久違的看到二宮，而且還是在大學裡的教室門口外面等待著自己，櫻井愣了幾秒才反應過來。「二⋯ニノ你怎麼來了？」  
二宮沒底氣的依靠著牆邊，他正要開口便直接被櫻井偷偷拉到走廊角落已經沒人使用的教室前開口。「怎麼這麼突然來人這麼多的地方⋯⋯」  
「我只是想看看大學的模樣。」，二宮並沒有正視櫻井，櫻井只是困惑的繼續拉著對方的手遲遲不放開，「你的手⋯⋯」

「啊！抱歉⋯⋯」，櫻井連忙收起自己的手，沒由來的沈默陷入了莫名難以開口的尷尬場面⋯⋯櫻井不停絞著手指，似乎這樣子的空白時間流逝會讓自己變得越來越焦慮⋯⋯「可、可是之前我有邀你來參觀大學，你拒絕了。」

「當下沒什麼興趣，現在就有了。」

怎麼這麼突然⋯⋯

即使如此櫻井還是默默的陪二宮繞了一圈校園，中途沒什麼特別的對話，偶爾介紹一下自己唸的大學一些特殊景點，或者是漂亮的步道等等⋯⋯用餘光發現其實對方根本心不在焉，回應也只是簡單的單句應答，沒什麼特別有興趣反問的地方。

如果這麼意興闌珊，對方也大可不必堅持自己被帶著參觀校園這麼多時間。  
而反觀自己可能潛意識裡害怕一旦逛完學校二宮又要離開的關係，刻意走的步伐變慢，多繞了一點遠路。

「吶翔さん。」  
「嗯？有什麼問題要問嗎？」  
「已經天黑了，你家裡沒問題嗎？」

「欸？」  
該回家了⋯⋯

不知不覺在二宮的陪伴下，一絲不苟的時間觀念逐漸被消融，就好像有什麼垂死掙扎的心態，希望剩餘的每分每秒，能夠與對方一起多待久一點。

令人意外的是，好久沒有在回家的路途上是有人陪伴的狀態，然而二宮看起來沒什麼特別的精神，平時他也不會做一些麻煩自己的事情，一個毫無意義的陪伴想必也不是例外。

「最近跟你買願望的人不多嗎？」，櫻井估計只是試探性的問了下，拎著背包晃來晃去想掩飾自己的緊張感。

「不多，而且也沒什麼特別的願望⋯⋯」  
「比如說？」  
「想要受歡迎啊、考好這次的成績啊之類的，有夠無聊的願望⋯⋯」  
「往好處想，世界還是很和平的對吧？這樣的願望沒什麼不好⋯⋯」

「不⋯⋯我、」，二宮頓時停下腳步，視線強烈的往櫻井看過去，不知怎的有些心頭一處發癢，櫻井不禁飄移了眼神瞬間避開二宮投來的視線，支支吾吾的問起，「怎、怎麼了嗎？」

「翔さん，我想喝飲料。」，視線穿透櫻井到他身後的便利商店，回過頭才發現自己到底是在緊張些什麼⋯⋯  
沒多想的就帶二宮進便利商店裡面，等待著他挑選飲料種類。

「可是⋯⋯我已經沒有什麼東西想跟你換的了⋯⋯」，猶豫了很久，櫻井還是選擇開口。與其說想換的東西，自己比較想換的是二宮陪他的時間，他覺得這樣就夠了。

「不，翔さん還有想換的東西。我明天會把那個東西交給你，這瓶飲料就先交給你了。」

說完二宮等待櫻井結完帳後，姑且先道個謝便沒等對方離開店內，直接帶著飲料憑空消失在這條人潮熙攘往來的街道上⋯⋯櫻井駐足在店門口有好段時間，眼裡盡是無法言喻的情緒不斷交雜在一起，現在對於二宮的心情愈像是顏料斷斷續續的潑濺出來，最後溢露的四處都是，心煩意亂、晃晃蕩蕩。  
櫻井深吸了一口氣。

回過頭夜色早就已經籠罩了整個天空，櫻井還是只能獨自將剩下的歸路給走完。  
到家後所有的家人聚集在餐桌前全部等待著他才能一起開飯，媽媽狠狠的罵了他一頓怎麼不早點回家，櫻井不知道是哪裡沉不住氣搞的自己開始心浮氣躁，便衝動的跟媽媽回嘴，氣氛十分尷尬的吃完晚餐後一個甩門將自己一鼓腦兒逃進被窩裡。

不知道是不是距離離開人間的時間越來越近，有時候想要的東西並不是什麼實體物品，需要的只是陪伴，但現在最換不得的大概就是屬於二宮的時間了吧？

換了二宮陪伴自己的時間，自己的時間也會等價的縮短⋯⋯大概是吧？自己也不曉得怎麼會是在怎麼掙扎也開不了口的交易⋯⋯  
櫻井總感覺二宮從不多餘闡述自己的身分的細節，還有一些身為易夢者的一切，他根本是一無所知。  
說實話他很想更加了解二宮和也，卻對無能的自己感到慍怒。

二宮不發一語的站在櫻井房間門外，倚靠著牆看著他的家人來回走動，沒有人看得見他、觸摸得到他，自從跟櫻井訂下契約後，他只觸碰得到櫻井，那不知道多久沒感受過的人類肌膚表面，摸起來跟自己一樣有點粗糙又帶點滑嫩的觸感，但是感覺完全不同⋯⋯對方的手比較大一點，手掌心總是溫暖的，自從成為易夢者，早就失去體溫的意義，在一個肉體只是個型態的狀態下，已經失去了溫度感知的能力，各方面都是。  
二宮緊握著拳頭，選擇離開了櫻井的家裡，回頭走入了唱片行，看見對方曾經停駐在這頗久的地方，《X-JAPAN Forever Love》的最新單曲，櫻井曾拿起了這個光碟封面來回打量，眉頭深鎖著苦惱到底要不要買，如果是以往的他，肯定立刻就買下來了吧，他會猶豫的原因，二宮自己也很清楚。

距離回收櫻井的靈魂還有兩個月。

隔天的午餐時間櫻井只要課程時間剛好對上，都會固定跟松本一起吃，他們坐在學生餐廳裡簡單討論了下分組的作業報告，期中考的一些準備等等⋯⋯  
「翔くん。」  
「嗯？」  
「雖然你今天都有回答到我的問題，但是別小看我跟你相處這麼久，你最近都心不在焉的⋯⋯有發生什麼事情嗎？」  
「欸？我有心不在焉嗎？」  
「你會這樣問肯定就是有了。」

櫻井認輸般的長嘆一口氣。  
「抱歉最近讓你擔心了，不過我沒事的，只是昨天又和家裡吵起來了，哈哈⋯⋯」

松本挑著眉專心的看向櫻井，讓櫻井感到莫名奇妙的緊張感，完全變成一個大眼瞪小眼的定格畫面，大概是在測試是不是在說謊吧？

「好吧，我相信你。」，松本像是放棄似的將旁邊的水杯吞嚥幾口，不久後就迅速收拾好已經吃完的午餐開始拿起紙本整理今天下午的報告。櫻井也不知道自己在為什麼而焦慮，只覺得這一切漸漸變得越來越捉摸不定，總讓心靜不下來。

而當天傍晚，二宮出現在回歸路途上的便利商店門口前。

「給你。」

「ニノ⋯⋯」，櫻井禮貌性的接過光他早已肖想很久的單曲CD，雖然高興卻也疑惑的向對方問起，「這是昨天我飲料的回禮嗎？」  
「不是回禮，是規定好的。」，交換是屬於他們之間的規定，也是彼此默認的特權。

「謝謝你，ニノ，我一直很想要這個。」  
櫻井柔和的眼神被水光閃爍得過於耀眼，笑得逐漸開懷，二宮不知哪來的情緒莫名其妙有點難受，即使是生理上的痛覺早就虛實不分，那一股腦兒的愧疚感卻比任何刺激都還要真切。

二宮回應了這個笑容，微微勾著自己特有的貓唇，接著正打算不發一語的離開櫻井身邊⋯⋯「等等！ニノ！你要⋯⋯一起聽嗎？」

二宮映照著夕陽餘光的瞳孔深處烙印著櫻井的倒影⋯⋯  
他想起身為易夢者，在沈睡之中明明總由他人夢想組成的夢境，竟曾經做了一個與任何他人現實無關的夢境，甚至是反覆循環。儘管重複了幾次，實際內容卻怎樣都想不起來⋯⋯可能隱約模糊感受到了一絲消毒水的味道、遠處病懨懨的呻吟聲，屬於自己曾共有的夢境般，讓這段場景比以往越來越似曾相識。

他遲遲沒有反應過來，但櫻井反覆的呼喚讓他反射性的開口應答。「嗯。」

那天晚上，二宮少見的出現在櫻井房裡，坐在床沿的櫻井在他身旁拍了拍床鋪，示意對方可以坐在他身邊，然而二宮倔強的個性使然，毫不猶豫的盤坐在櫻井的床上，將背部貼上對方的體溫，被沾上冰冷溫度的那方明顯在一瞬間有所動搖，但仍然默契的遞了一邊耳機給對方，「ニノ，你會冷嗎？」

「易夢者又不怕溫度變化，我之前不是說過了？」  
「嗯⋯⋯對不起，只是想問問⋯⋯」  
櫻井將音源存進手機裡的音樂，輕輕的按下播放鍵，然後傾聽歌曲的旋律，然後從心裡偷偷感受那逐漸習慣對方的溫度。

二宮擅自拿起了殼中的歌詞本，仔細讀起歌詞裡的每句每字。  
「⋯⋯真是一首悲傷的歌啊⋯⋯」  
「嗯，但我覺得歌詞寫得很棒。」，櫻井無意識的向後仰起頭，輕輕觸碰到了對方的後腦勺，而對方並沒有避開。

「吶翔さん，你相信有不變的愛嗎？」

「欸？」  
他餘光看見二宮擱置在床上的手背，小巧而比一般大人的手還要渾圓一些，偷偷摸摸想將手拉近距離往對方的指緣邊靠近，卻還是悄然收了手，「我不知道⋯⋯ニノ覺得呢？」

「大概沒有吧？」  
他感受到背後冰冷的溫度消失了，頭部的與對方互相依靠的觸感也消失了。

「ニノ！」，回頭一看，他果然又消失了。  
櫻井失焦的望著床上還殘存的凹陷處，並且將另一邊的耳機給帶回自己的耳中，不知道是受到什麼影響，無限循環的歌詞突然狠狠刺進自己軟弱的心臟裡頭，逐漸讓鮮血流淌而出。

那天二宮做了一個夢，當時櫻井快滿七歲左右，也就是成功與這孩子訂下契約的頭一年，其實總有個看不見的玻璃籠罩著兩人之間。即使那位叫松本潤的少年剛痊癒的時候還涉世未深的櫻井曾哭喪著臉對自己說了聲謝謝，之後也無時無刻都在珍惜與松本相處的任何時光，但是二宮心想，其實當下櫻井翔那個孩子並不是笨蛋、也不是天真，他是認真要承擔的。  
一個超越孩子思維能夠負荷範圍的覺悟，才會選擇答應他這個乍聽之下完全是騙小孩把戲似的契約。

七歲的櫻井翔開始認真的唸書，輕而易舉成了班上的第一名。八歲的櫻井翔則開始學起了鋼琴，悟性也不錯，大家都說他有天賦，經常參加些大大小小的比賽，或多或少都有得獎、乃至得冠軍。再來是十歲的櫻井翔似乎開始有了不少同齡女孩子的戀慕，甚至有段時間的確有跟一位女孩有著親密的往來。  
升上國中時期的櫻井曾經因未來志向的關係跟家裡大吵了一架，甚至差點鬧了離家出走，而引爆核心的未來志向則讓二宮開始意識到櫻井對這個契約是切切實實的烙印在心底，他不打算繼承家業，甚至不打算讀大學，想要回到自己喜愛的群馬縣家鄉去生活，代替父母照顧家裡的外婆。

「ニノ，你最近忙嗎？」  
「沒什麼，反正什麼時候都感覺一樣。」  
「我記得你曾經對我說過，對你來說時間是沒有任何意義的對吧？」  
「⋯⋯」，二宮將想說的話吞嚥了回去，他一直很清楚知道彼此之間因為他與自己訂下契約的關係，對時間的意義早已有了各自不同的解讀。

短暫與永恆，皆虛無得令人麻痺無感。

櫻井當時還染了金髮，頭髮也往四處翹，二宮還是沒忍住嘲笑了一番，他也開始嘗試穿了耳洞，戴了各式各樣金飾、銀飾。隨後不只是耳環、項鍊，連肚臍環也不放過，接二連三毫不保留的展示給二宮看，不知道是在炫耀還是在表達什麼，都只換來二宮的一句敷衍打發掉。  
但櫻井似乎對他的反應不太在乎，露出的笑容仍然很暖和、很溫柔，跟他叛逆的外貌完全是天差地遠。

事到如今易夢者才發現，那個從心臟裡滲透的刺痛感無形之中逐漸加深了些力道。

接近年末前夕，二宮開始每天放學陪著櫻井走路回家，一起經過從小就沒什麼太大變化的商店街、一起走過平常沒什麼人會經過的巷子，「ニノ，我們家新年的時候要回群馬縣的老家，順便家族旅行。」  
「那祝你玩的愉快。」  
「我不會去。」  
「⋯⋯欸？」

櫻井先是止步，二宮隨後也停下了腳步，回眸一看彷彿時間也隨著他們而暫停。  
「家裡只有我們倆個，新年你想怎麼過？」  
被發問的那一方先是思緒頓了頓⋯⋯

他將時間留給了二宮。  
不知道為什麼。

想要吃點好吃的、可以看幾部不錯的電影、選一些對方喜歡的歌來聽、挑一些可以兩人一起玩的遊戲來殺時間⋯⋯

二宮瞬間有了難以言喻的悲淒感從骨子裡滲透進腦髓之中，鼻尖的酸楚點難以遏止，彷彿下一秒對方再開口，那幾滴在眼角邊打轉的淚水立刻就會滑落下來，他只能轉過身若無其事的背對著對方，壓低啞嗓子冷漠的回應對方，「⋯⋯怎樣過都好吧？」

過幾天櫻井拉著松本一起進超市買了些年菜需要準備的各樣食材，櫻井明明是個對料理一竅不通的人，竟然在沒有家人的情況下要買未經過調理的生鮮蔬果回家，打算自己打理都很難想像這個畫面的松本潤還是忍不住發問，「翔くん，你真的不需要我幫忙做料理嗎？你該不會是覺得讓我做很過意不去吧？」

「不不不我沒有這個意思！沒關係的松潤！我自己可以處理。」，後來櫻井跟二宮並沒有得出什麼特別有計劃的結論，只是問說那一起在家吃飯如何，二宮也沒什麼意見，他可以負責料理，櫻井則負責採買⋯⋯只是他連食材的挑選跟位置都不太熟悉，是個幾乎很少進超市的少爺。  
因此這件事發展的如此詭譎，松本很理所當然的起了疑心。「你該不會是有女朋友了？」  
「怎、怎麼可能！」，櫻井像是被受到嫌疑質問的現行犯般受驚的把雙手舉起來投降，喊著，我沒犯罪的模樣。

「噗、好啦好啦！你高興就好，少爺。」

「欸？怎麼好像有種被諷刺的感覺⋯⋯」  
松本則是憋笑的更用力，不理會對方繼續拿著採買紙幫忙找適合的食材。

櫻井雙手提滿了剛買好的菜回到自己家裡，踏進去大概巡了一會兒才發現二宮現在並不在這個空間裡面，只好先把東西大概塞到冰箱裡，然後回頭看書等待二宮的到來⋯⋯  
很意外過沒多久他就出現了，然而他也沒有敲門，就這樣無聲無息的出現在櫻井眼前，「哇！嚇我一跳！ニノ，你剛剛出門了？」

「易夢者又沒有放假。」  
「是嗎？那你今天賣了什麼願望？」

「沒什麼，只是最近的人們似乎重感情比重物質方面的需求比較多⋯⋯」  
「這樣、不好嗎？」  
「沒什麼不好，比換取性命好多了。」

櫻井沈默了，二宮則不再挽回這個被自己凍結的空氣，從冰箱裡拿出櫻井剛買好的食材開始備料，技術純熟的二宮甚至曾一度懷疑過自己是不是生前職業是個廚師。

「那ニノ會厭倦嗎？這個職業⋯⋯」

「會，已經差不多膩了。」，二宮井然有序的切著蘿蔔、馬鈴薯跟一顆洋蔥。

「那、如果不想做該怎麼做呢？」

二宮的手頓時按下了暫停鍵，卻很快的又繼續動作。「我也不知道。」

兩人草草的結束了這個話題後，櫻井也坐不住的想要幫忙，二宮找了些簡單的活給他負責，打個蛋然後攪拌均勻等等輕鬆的工作，他自己似乎也做的頗有成就感，能這樣輕易打發掉的櫻井二宮總是很想多虧他幾句，氣氛隨著互相幫忙開始緩和了不少。

做了幾道看起來很豐富的菜色，當然也少不了過年必吃的蕎麥麵，這也是櫻井平常最愛吃的料理，二宮看著對方幸福滿滿的咀嚼食物，就易夢者來說食之無味的人間食物都添加了幾分美味。過沒多久食量異常好的櫻井也幫二宮剩食的部分給解決掉，不禁嗆了對方一句，「你豬嗎？」  
「欸？你怎麼這麼說？ニノ你才浪費食物！」，櫻井不甘被嘲笑，鼓著滿嘴食物很不是滋味的嘟嚷起來，惹起對方一陣大笑。

其實櫻井很少看二宮笑，他打從心裡感受到一股強烈的暖意，很想多看看對方的笑容⋯⋯

看向窗外的小雪紛飛，隨後櫻井開口問說明天要不要去初詣，二宮微皺眉頭的看向對方，「笨蛋，人那麼多⋯⋯」，但櫻井還是鍥而不捨的追著問可不可以，他不想自己一個人去參拜，覺得有一點淒涼什麼各種理由纏著二宮⋯⋯

隔天一早櫻井的心情特別好，簡單參拜完後便拉著有點不情願的二宮到人煙稀少的小徑，就算輕聲細語的聊起天來也不會突然打擾到路過的行人。  
早晨的氤氳繚繞冰冷的寒風，沁入腦門的凜冽刺得櫻井不停打哆嗦，只能將自己裸露在外的皮肉盡可能縮進大衣裡面。相比之下，他撇向身旁二宮只是穿著一件薄薄的襯衫，即使知道他並不像一般的人類會有所體溫感知，都不禁會有想包裹住二宮將溫暖送給對方的想法。  
「吶翔さん，距離你的二十歲生日已經不到一個月了。」

櫻井心頭一緊，硬是擠出笑容將雙手搓揉了起來，「我覺得，是個不錯的人生呢！」  
「你真的這麼想嗎？⋯⋯」，二宮再度將問題丟回櫻井身上。  
「嗯，我真的這麼認為。」

「⋯⋯」，二宮明顯斂下了眼眸，微張的嘴唇帶點慘白、毫無血色⋯⋯櫻井早習慣對方特殊的身分，即使如此對方的模樣卻還是莫名壓抑不住那四散各處的隱隱作痛⋯⋯櫻井回頭看看自己染上一層薄汗的手掌，再度問了自己一次，真的這麼認為嗎？  
「其實我也不知道為什麼，我是不是真的這麼認為⋯⋯但是⋯⋯  
「我覺得能認識到ニノ的人生，很不錯。」

二宮沒有繼續接話。  
他曾想著，如果現在眼淚有溫度的話，他會立刻隨著他的心情冷暖流下來。如果眼淚有鹹味的話，他會讓這味覺殘留住自己的頰間。

二宮清楚回想起他曾經哭的樣子，那是在一個瀕死之間陷入毫無照明的空間裡，痛苦的掙扎、刺骨的冰冷、悲戚的鳴音⋯⋯  
實際上那些感知開始逐漸從麻藥中退散一般，無情的一點一滴滲入心底，讓鮮血流淌成一片片花瓣，胸前溫熱的血液濃烈欲滴得怵目驚心，根深心臟的彼岸花變得無法脫離自己的身體。

「你強烈的執念與對世間的留戀，讓你無法離開這個世界⋯⋯輪迴之門無法為你而開。」，一個從未聽過的聲音傳進二宮的耳裡。

「將你放不下的遺憾從被迫囚禁人間化作贖罪的機會，成為易夢者吧！」

「易⋯夢者⋯⋯」

「若能透過販賣願望減少像你一樣抱有遺憾的人類離世，贖回的罪便有機會化為輪迴之鑰。」

如果成為易夢者，能夠找到他的執念是什麼嗎？能夠知道自己是對什麼抱有留戀的嗎？  
二宮仍然存有一個疑問，到底生前是誰讓他心痛的比死亡還要難過？讓他流過眼淚乾枯得幾乎再也流不出來？

櫻井還是忍不住撫上了二宮顫抖的背影。  
「ニノ，你在哭。」

「⋯⋯翔。」  
二宮發現他第一次在櫻井面前掉淚了，一個勁兒自己抹去後，目不轉睛的凝視著對方，「翔，我好像並不只是為了贖罪，而是為了尋找一個人，才成為易夢者的。」

「是誰？」，聞後櫻井不禁握緊了二宮冰冷的掌心。  
「我也不知道，但是他讓我無法離開這裡，所以我才成為了易夢者。」，二宮繼續對櫻井坦白自己成為易夢者的經歷，他自己也驚訝第一次如此坦率的面對對方，也許是眼淚的過度催化吧？二宮心裡這麼想著。

「那ニノ，等我離開後你也會繼續找他的對吧？」

二宮愣了好一陣子，對方久而不答的櫻井發覺自己是不是問了不該問的問題，立刻改口道歉。

二宮搖搖頭示意他沒必要道歉，便輕巧的轉移了話題。  
聊久了紅橙色的天空提醒他們已經接近傍晚時刻，他們才決定起身回家，櫻井提議再找找無聊的事情來一起打發，心裡默默想將所剩的時間多跟二宮一起度過，這就是他現在所想的，滿腦子都是。

到了櫻井父母回來的前一天晚上，櫻井準備熄燈睡覺時發現房間內有人的身影，他一看就知道是二宮正坐在床沿，似乎在仰頭看著窗外的星星，櫻井隨著他的視線跟著往外看，這裡光害似乎不大，今天晴朗的天氣也讓佈滿繁星般夜晚的畫布變得格外珍貴。  
「ニノ？」  
二宮緩緩的回眸，那僅僅只被月光描繪的漂亮輪廓，頓時讓櫻井愣了些才回過神。

「⋯⋯你說過睡覺時間不是都不在的嗎？」，櫻井在國中的時候曾經邀請過夜，不知道在第一次的拒絕之後，幾年間到底失落了多少次都不知道⋯⋯  
櫻井也坐在床沿，靠在二宮的旁邊，肩併著肩，隱約感受得到彼此規律的心跳聲。  
「今天不知道為什麼⋯⋯想試著睡看看床。」，二宮說道。

「那要我去弟弟房間睡嗎？」  
「不用。」，二宮語氣低啞著喊道，便下意識伸手覆上櫻井的手背，他感受到對方一顫的反應，卻任由自己慢慢將指尖輕輕的撫摸著他的手背，慢慢的往印記位置觸碰，然後停下。  
過程中兩人的呼吸聲在靜默的夜晚中越來越清楚，漸漸加快、似乎開始進而變得急躁，櫻井則一個衝動，下意識靠近對方想把自己的唇覆上去⋯⋯然而二宮那近在眼前的瞳孔深處哀求著無形的拒絕，櫻井便停下了舉動。

那天晚上二宮莫名對櫻井的左手有某種執著，大部分時間都緊緊的牽著，即使對方背對著自己睡覺，二宮仍然將指尖從背後劃過，再度停留在自己給予對方的櫻花花瓣上面，總有點捨不得的來回摩挲。

櫻井也沒有阻止他這個行為舉止，就是任由二宮黏在自己身上，但可能是今天大掃除過度疲勞的關係，即使對方異常的舉動緊張的讓自己身體變得僵硬，到最後還是在不知不覺之中陷入沈睡。  
終於聽到櫻井平緩的均勻呼吸聲，二宮像是憋了什麼莫名輕嘆一口氣⋯⋯手依舊沒有從對方的印記旁離開過。

難道奪走他的靈魂，真的是贖罪的一種嗎？這疑問從來沒有從二宮腦海離開過，距離期限越近，只感覺得到來自於潛意識那強烈愧疚感越來越喘不過氣⋯⋯

他甚至清楚知道剛剛櫻井想要有什麼舉動，只是太害怕⋯⋯恐懼他所預想的真相開始明朗⋯⋯只能像膽小鬼逃避一切。

那天的夢，又是似曾相識的場景，具體內容在醒來瞬間已經忘得差不多了，只記得他從睡夢中睜開了雙眼，依稀從遠處看得到那裡站著櫻井翔的身影。

回到學校準備期末考的時候，櫻井認真的在圖書館留到晚上，幾乎將所有最後該交的報告一口氣完成後，才滿意的回到家裡做些自己現在最想做的事情。  
沒有人知道再過幾個禮拜，他將不會在這個世界上。  
他毅然決然再度翻閱以前喜歡的書、欣賞以前熱衷的作品、聽聽從以前到現在都還是心頭肉樂團X-JAPAN的音樂⋯⋯特別是二宮不久前送給他的專輯。

他聽著歌，哼著歌詞，指尖無意識地打著節拍，一首接著一首播放，接著聽完他又反覆循環起那天他與二宮一起聽的那一首歌。

『若有不變的愛，就能將時間化為永恆。』，若真的有就好了，櫻井喃喃自語的說完，果斷將歌曲從手機裡刪除，小心翼翼的將專輯用透明塑膠袋包裝起來。

隔天的午餐時間櫻井將昨天包裝好的專輯遞給松本。  
「咦？真的假的？」  
「沒關係，拿去吧！」  
「真的可以嗎？而且你不是才剛買來著？」  
櫻井笑著將專輯塞進松本的手裡，「可以啦！當作是朋友的謝禮吧！你不想要嗎？」  
「想要是想要⋯但你這樣子實在是太不尋常了，而且照理來說這種時間點應該是我要準備禮物給你才對吧？」，松本一臉狐疑盯著表面笑容滿面的櫻井，總覺得對方肯定隱瞞了些什麼似的。  
櫻井繼續打哈哈的把這件事情打算敷衍帶過，但松本可不想再被像個小孩一樣糊弄過去，「告訴我發生什麼事了，從幾個禮拜前你就一直怪怪的，可別把我當笨蛋就可以敷衍了事，翔くん。」

⋯⋯櫻井開不了口。

松本的質問逼得櫻井開始有點心慌，自己離奇的特殊狀況說出來對方也肯定不會信⋯⋯  
「我可能不久後就要離開了。」  
「離開？你決定要出國留學嗎？」

「對、對⋯⋯這個可能性極高。」，櫻井焦急得謊都不會說，只能即時附和對方的疑問持續的堆疊更多謊言。

「是嗎？⋯⋯」，松本雖然還存了一點疑問，卻還是輕輕點了頭，「我知道了，謝謝你。」

隨後禮貌性接過禮物的松本開始自然跟櫻井聊起留學前的一些問題跟提前準備，即使這不是真的，櫻井還是很開心能跟對方暢談這件事情。也許他只是單純的喜愛跟松本聊天的時光，喜愛這個人、喜愛這件事情，單純的想要留下些什麼，或是留給對方些什麼⋯⋯而持續在背後堆高這些無謂的謊言。

而距離他們倆幾公尺外的二宮，非常清楚知道櫻井這個舉動的真正意義到底是什麼。

二宮今晚挑在櫻井睡前憑空出現在對方的房內，對方露出的笑容跟招呼立即被他毫無情緒溫度的氛圍給硬生生打斷，櫻井看著哪裡不對頓時將想說的話卡在喉嚨裡吞嚥回去。

「翔さん，你今天把專輯送給朋友了對吧？」  
「啊⋯⋯ニノ，聽我說⋯⋯」  
「你果然放不下這一切。」  
「不、不是這樣的ニノ！我只是覺得這張專輯放在我這裡太可惜了，所以我才⋯⋯」  
「你不用再騙我了翔さん，你也別再欺騙你自己了，如果不想死的話就直接表達出來又沒關係，我已經夠了解你了⋯⋯」，二宮極力忍著慍怒的啞嗓、卻也無奈壓抑著那心裡難受的哭腔，聽得讓櫻井急得立刻上前抓住二宮的手，對方倏地將手甩開，力道強得櫻井手臂邊直直疼得打顫。

「都是我害你的，這些都是我造成的，你的所有遺憾都是因我而起的⋯⋯你會這麼的不捨，都歸因於我給了你留戀這世間的機會⋯⋯都是我的錯。」

「不是的⋯⋯」

「對不起翔さん，是我奪走了你所喜愛的一切⋯⋯你喜愛的音樂、喜愛的事物、喜愛的人。」，二宮道出的一句一字將語言溫度降到冰點以下，語速平緩而失去了抑揚頓挫，凝視對方變得空洞無神，心裡虛無的像機器人般毫無生命氣息。  
「我只是個易夢者，不是有血有肉的人類，而現在我連易夢者也不是，我只是個將人的生命當作買賣交易物品的死神罷了。」

「不是的！拜託不要再這樣說自己了！」  
不是的⋯⋯

「更可笑的是，我現在居然不希望在你面前是這樣的存在。」  
不是這樣的⋯⋯

而二宮被櫻井拼命抓著自己，他知道櫻井在拼命隱忍著淚、按著內心被自己刺傷的瘡口，為的只是一抹留步。

他選擇無視了櫻井的哀求、選擇無聲的在對方面前人間蒸發。

櫻井很清楚自己失去了什麼，那幾天二宮再也沒有出現在他的眼前。  
這幾天他反覆消化二宮消失那天說的每一句話⋯⋯但只是平白無故滋生更多滿腹的氣憤跟悲痛。但是櫻井慢慢停止了這些負面思維的助長，現在他只想告訴他，這真的是很棒的人生，真的。

所以，請你不要離開我，拜託。

直到生日的前一天，櫻井哪也找不到他、不管哪時候也等不到他。  
他早就哭累了、想睡了。

「⋯⋯翔。」

「ニノ！」，一聽到那再熟悉不過的嗓音，櫻井立刻睜開雙眼。  
眼前是一片慘白的天花板，房間裡瀰漫了濃烈消毒水的氣味，自己正躺在純白無垢的病床上，手上不知道為什麼連結了一個點滴，點滴的透明色藥物裡也不清楚成分是什麼⋯⋯這裡到底是哪裡？  
照理來說今天該是時候照契約規定離開人間⋯⋯眼前的病房卻讓櫻井疑惑的遲遲無法回神⋯⋯等決心起身才發現自己根本完全動彈不得。

聽到了開門聲，再來是緩慢的腳步聲，眼前的人身穿著白袍，但看不清楚對方的長相⋯⋯卻有一種非常熟悉的感覺。

他聽得到來自那個人內心深處的啜泣聲，他似乎也猶豫了許久，才把藥物注入進櫻井的靜脈當中，立刻陷入了深沈的睡眠。

「⋯⋯翔。」

「⋯⋯ニノ。」，櫻井再度睜開了雙眼，眼眶卻是濕潤的。

這次的場景櫻井再熟悉不過，那是當時在松本潤加護病房內向二宮訂下契約的那間病房裡。

「翔，我騙了你。」  
「ニノ！」，櫻井立刻轉頭望向自己最思念的聲音來源，是他眼中一如既往的二宮和也，而對方掛著夾帶溫柔而輕描淡寫的微笑。

「我騙了你，翔，我其實一直都知道不當易夢者該怎麼做。」  
「你在說什麼啊ニノ，你這幾天都去哪了！」，櫻井一開口便忍不住潰堤，眼角掛著數滴淚痕，差點哽咽到無法將話好好的說完。  
「只要放下了至今所有的執念，至今也差不多贖完了罪，我就可以離開這裡進入輪迴了。」  
「我聽不懂⋯⋯ニノ是要離開了嗎？⋯⋯」，櫻井忍住難以控制的抽泣聲，步伐沈重慢慢二宮靠近，卻幾乎遙遠的觸碰不到⋯⋯

「現在我只想要你活下去，翔。」

「我還是不懂⋯⋯我們的契約呢？不是說好等價交換的嗎？」

「是等價交換沒錯啊，我的離去換取了你的一生，代替我活下去吧，翔。」  
二宮輕描淡寫的說著，嘴邊掛的微笑從沒有消失過。

「不⋯⋯不行，你不是還要繼續尋找那個人嗎？」  
「現在我已經找到了。」，二宮向前踏了一步，頃刻間彼此距離突然近在咫尺，他便將自己冰冷的指緣輕觸在櫻井的額間，接著緩慢向下替對方拭去止不住的淚水。「翔，我找到了他⋯⋯我可以放下我的執念了。」  
「不要⋯⋯拜託你不要離開⋯⋯」，櫻井顫抖得握住了對方的手，即使自己眼淚任性的不斷浸濕對方遞過來的掌心⋯⋯深怕下一秒再也留不住眼前最重要的身影。

「翔，我不會離開你的，只要你願意等我。」，二宮將指尖劃過對方的唇邊，然後仰著首將自己也溫柔的貼上去。

櫻井想起他們久在生前的某一刻曾經接吻過。

二宮選擇將自己殘存的氣息當作餞別禮送給櫻井，即使溫度冰冽的滲入骨裡對方也完全沒逃避，不捨難耐的鑽進彼此懷裡，想最後一次聽聽他的心跳聲跟呼吸聲，隨著點點滴滴逐漸散碎的灰燼之中，留下了最後一句話。

「請你好好活下去，翔。」

當櫻井再度睜開雙眼，腦海裡迴盪了無數的斷片記憶，時而清晰時而模糊不清，但他意識到那些碎片一瞬幻化為窒息的失重感逐漸損滅了自己的理智、幾近分崩離析的潰散敗壞⋯⋯那些疼痛、那些冷顫、那些低吟，浮載著一直以來虛實不分的夢境，編織起二宮那深藏不露的前世記憶。

清醒之時，淚花早已沾濕了枕邊，櫻井依舊無力起身，那殘留過後撕裂傷痕的血漬，深烙在腦海揮之不去，從沒想過會迎來自己第二十歲的晨曦餘暉，竟變得異常冷澀。

生日那天，他隨意整理過後揹起簡單的行李外出，那是他第一次也可以說是最後一次擅自背著親人暫離家門，邁著步伐開始像是在尋覓些什麼的旅程。  
他執筆記錄了不少沿途風景，字跡潦草卻帶了不少情緒，電車上晃得有些暈眩，不久後又陷入了淺眠⋯⋯  
櫻井再度從病床上動彈不得、身體被四處插著硬疼的管子、千言萬語被卡在喉嚨也一句都出不來，他看著眼前的人，與二宮最後道別的夢境一模一樣，他注射了些什麼液體，最後開始昏昏欲睡。  
又來了。

櫻井含著淚醒了過來，手邊的筆被握得出不少冷汗，他搓搓掌心努力的讓體溫回暖些，提筆寫下了安樂死、遺憾等字眼⋯⋯

他總是在那一晚之後隱約感覺體內流淌著劇毒的藥物，灼傷感有時強烈而疼痛，自己卻依舊安然無恙。

到了一個距離都市遙遠、已經廢棄已久的醫院前面，四周灌木叢生，幾乎荒涼了幾十年有，踏過參差不齊的雜草與石子相間的野路邊，停駐在一個樹齡年邁的蔭下久久不能平復那急劇增加的呼吸聲，儘管物是人非，卻開始逐漸喚醒那曾是生前最後一眼的景象。

宛如陷入海底無法攝取氧氣的掙扎、腦海內卻沈浮著一個熟悉的側顏，二宮緩緩的向櫻井回眸一笑，飲下了某種藥丸。  
隨後他所深愛的戀人，那滿是遍體鱗傷的軀殼就在自己面前自我燃燒殆盡。

「ニノ、你沒有錯⋯⋯你一點錯都沒有⋯⋯他並沒有責怪你的選擇。」

櫻井意識到，也許對當時的二宮來說自我了斷是一種滿足、亦或者是一種贖罪方式，然而唯一能繼續走的路卻也被自身的愧疚感所阻撓，終將成了一名毫無歸屬的易夢者。

那麼如果這次二宮所選擇的離開能讓他們有機會在這世上再度相遇的話，他願意等待。

無論這一世還是下一世，櫻井願意永無止境的去等待。

他終於得以解脫般的放聲痛哭，撕裂心肺疼痛般的哀哭，那些遠從來自過往傷痕卻一一填補了與二宮相遇以來哪裡缺失的一塊空洞。

左手邊消失的印記，似乎再度從血液裡浮出，深烙在身子裡的骨髓中，契約並沒有消失，櫻井心裡如此篤定。

當旅行一結束，櫻井仍然沒有尋回二宮的蹤跡，倒是換來了一場重病把親人弄得哭笑不得。

過度咳嗽持續讓氣管虛弱得難以承受、視野朦朧得連腦袋也思緒混亂、他只想找回一點連結，與他的唯一連繫。  
此時房門敲醒了半夢半醒的櫻井，將意識拉回現實，「請、請進⋯⋯」

「翔くん，你還好嗎？」，松本開門後輕輕的將門關上，手上帶了點水果、退熱貼當探病用的慰問品，並從背包裡拿起重新包裝過的CD封盒放在櫻井的床頭櫃。

「謝謝你⋯⋯咳、咳⋯」，櫻井撐著身子緩慢從床上坐起來⋯⋯「抱歉讓你跑了一趟⋯⋯還硬跟你要回CD⋯⋯」  
「是沒關係，你⋯⋯不去留學了嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯後來想想算了⋯⋯」  
「是嗎？你的決定我是不會有什麼意見⋯⋯」  
松本沈默半晌。  
「⋯⋯要吃點什麼嗎？我去切一點水果。」

「等一下、松潤⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」  
「可以⋯⋯幫我放這首歌嗎？」，櫻井拾起櫃上對方剛歸還的CD，緩慢遞給了松本。

松本點了點頭之後便不發一語幫他把歌曲放進音響中，熟悉的旋律再度迴盪在耳邊⋯⋯

Ah このまま抱きしめて

濡れたままの心を

変わり続けるこの時代に

変わらない愛があるなら

「再聽一遍果然還是覺得不錯聽⋯⋯翔くん？你怎麼哭了？」  
松本困惑的坐在床沿，有點擔心的望著對方。  
「啊⋯⋯沒事，只是我想⋯⋯永恆不變的愛⋯⋯應該是存在的吧？」，櫻井硬是胡亂抹去眼淚傻傻的笑著。  
「⋯⋯你在說什麼啊？你又發燒了嗎？」

「那是⋯⋯停滯的愛。」

他回想起第一次與二宮聽了這首歌的那一晚，餘光瞥過對方倚靠在自己身後，那放在床邊的手背，這次他會毫不猶豫上前溫柔的包覆住，將那一縷溫度殘存在指尖中。

他相信⋯⋯他會等待⋯⋯總有一天。

——


End file.
